lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Pavio Lones
' Pavio Lones' is the son of Heather, and Yonse Lones making him the only Lord of House Lones as well as one of the only surviving member of the House besides his multitude of bastard children that the people of Pontus call the Lones Bastards. Pavio has three siblings in the form of Hank, Jan, and Marge Lones of which Hank was a powerful trader in the western town of Pentos, his brother Jan is the commander of the House Lones forces, while his sister Marge was killed in a massacre outside of Pentos. Pavio has no wife, and thus he has no legitimate children, but instead of these he has dozens of bastard children that form a personal gaurd of his most elite troops called the Lones Bastards. Pavio Lones was born to the extremely wealthy House Lones and as a child his every wish, and demand was met with a positive responce. Alongside this he was loved by his parents, and all of his siblings and once he went out in the society the other children loved him as well. It was at this time that he discovered the sham that was his parents marriage when he witnessed his father cheating on his mother after he had followed him to the slums of Pontus. He went immediatly to tell his mother who he loved deeply but when he returned she wasn't there and when he went looking for her he discovered she was with another man. All of this shattered his mind, and he came to hate the betrayal that he felt was manogomy. In this way as he grew more and more powerful he became more and more obsessed with gaining a higher amount of women in his bed. His charms allowed him to gain alot of things of which eventually led him to a relationship or what she thought was a relationship with Natashia Cole of House Cole. He obsessivly menipulated her for over a year and when she became pregnant she was forced to abort and then he was asked to leave the town. When he returned to Pontus everything returned to normal for him, but behind the scenes his failure to appease Natashia Cole when she came to him in Pontus has led to her creating an army and a cult built silently around the goal of killing him and everything in his life. A few years after his desmissal of Natashia his sister was killed while walking the families personal garden west of Pentos, and she was ceremonially butchered and then her body parts were left strewn about the ground. This violence shocked Pavio but he thought little of the meaning behind it and just attempted with all of his wealth to find the person that had killed his beloved sister. History Early History Pavio Lones was born to the extremely wealthy House Lones and as a child his every wish, and demand was met with a positive responce. Alongside this he was loved by his parents, and all of his siblings and once he went out in the society the other children loved him as well. It was at this time that he discovered the sham that was his parents marriage when he witnessed his father cheating on his mother after he had followed him to the slums of Pontus. He went immediatly to tell his mother who he loved deeply but when he returned she wasn't there and when he went looking for her he discovered she was with another man. All of this shattered his mind, and he came to hate the betrayal that he felt was manogomy. In this way as he grew more and more powerful he became more and more obsessed with gaining a higher amount of women in his bed. His charms allowed him to gain alot of things of which eventually led him to a relationship or what she thought was a relationship with Natashia Cole of House Cole. Pavio Lones As Natashia became more popular she was brought by some of her new friends to a large gathering of rich nobles in the palace grounds of Caryle and she went alongside her sister Michelle and her husband. While at the party she met Pavio Lones of whom charmed his way into her bed and took her verginity from her before declaring his love for her. So it was in this way that Natashia became involved in a romantic affair with Pavio Lones a rich merchant that had decided to stay briefly in Caryle while he was brokering a trade deal with the Boltens. While Natashia was in no way inexperianced she paled in comparison to the massively experianced Pavio Lones, but to her shock the older man took a kene interest in her, and invited her to dinner on numerous occasions without wanting anything in return. After these nice moments the pursuadable young girl was easy pickings for love, and thus she begin to open herself in all things to the master menipulater. Pavio remained in Caryle for nearly a year, and for Natashia this was the moments that were the happiest in her entire life. In Pavio she had discovered everything she had ever wanted, and this man was someone who she believed with all her heart she could live the rest of her life with. The things between them came to go wrong when her parents discovered that she was pregnant and forced her to have an abortion even though she wanted with everything to keep the child. Her parents had known of Pavio and thus were attempting to shield her from the pain that was surely coming, but for Natashia they were attempting to ruin her life. This ruination continued when they had Pavio ejected from the city, and with this Natashia lost the most stable thing in her life. She fought her parents tooth and nail to keep him in the city, and begged them to understand how he felt about her, but her parents understood the truth and thus didn't listen to her. Following to Pontus Main Article : Pontus Pavio's leaving had a dramatic effect on the once social Natashia and thus her parents begin to seriously worry about her, and her sister Michelle especially would attempt to tell her that Pavio was a bad man and she needed to move on from him. After MIchelle confronted her sister the family got together and was prepared to group up and all talk to her but before anyone could really attempt to help her she became obsessed with finding him again and continueing their life together to the point that she decided to go to Pontus. She planned for months and when she became distraight in a way she couldn't control anymore she went through with her plan and followed him to Pontus. She had been taking money from her family in large amounts pretending she had found happiness once again, and in this way she had acumulated enough to go to Pontus and stay at nice places until she had finally met up with Pavio. She would sneak away in the night without anything but a brief goodbye to her sister MIchelle and kissing her sister Alice goodbye before she got onto a ship she had paid in full for a trip aboard and made her way to the Crater of Pontus. When she arrived she had little difficulty finding him as he was extremely wealthy and a simple carriage ride from Milltev to Pontus brought her to the mansion of her beloved Pavio Lones. As she arrived at his mansion she believed she would continue her love with him but she discovered that he was nothing more then a sex addict who couldn't even remember her. She pressed him on his dismissal of her but despite her outright rage towards him when he continued to not remember her, he was unable to place the girl that he had probably had sex with dozens of times. The calmness that she had shown in the beggining slowly slipped away as she realized that the man she had built up in her mind never actually existed. With her behavior becoming more and more eratic by the moment Pavio had his gaurds remove her from the estate, and once she was on her hands and knees on the outside of the estate crying her eyes out she was unsure of what to do or where to go from there. Death of Marge A few years after his desmissal of Natashia his sister was killed while walking the families personal garden west of Pentos, and she was ceremonially butchered and then her body parts were left strewn about the ground. The Hunt This violence shocked Pavio but he thought little of the meaning behind it and just attempted with all of his wealth to find the person that had killed his beloved sister. Family Members Relationships Natashia Cole See Also : Natashia Cole Pavio Lones and Natashia Cole first met when Pavio entered Caryle and begin attempting to extend his trading relationships into Bolten. This was of course nothing more then an alternative to the real plot of Pavio which was as always to bed as many women as he possibly could. The man was obsessed with sex, and when he first saw Natashia Cole he was enamored by her beauty and thus decided to make a real effort to make her obsessivly give in to him. This obsession eventually led to a very serious sexual relationship of which ended after she became pregnant and her parents forced him out of the town. When he left he forgot completely about her but she didn't and she later on followed him to Pontus where she hoped to continue their relationship. When she met him again his words were the ones that would bite deep and force the once kind and gentle young women into a monsterous person capable of anything in order to get her revenge. She now leads the White Rabbit Army and is attempting to work her way to Pontus in an attempt to kill him on his terms. Category:House Lones Category:People Category:Human Category:Merchant Category:People of the Crater of Pontus Category:Pentosi